bmsfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
발광 PMS:수록 곡 목록
발광 PMS의 수록 곡 목록을 서술하는 페이지. *만약 이 문서를 수정한다면, 구독자의 편의를 위해 각 난이도 별로 제목 오름차순으로 정렬해 주세요. *만약 같은 난이도에 다른 차분이 존재한다면, SP●XX(X)형식으로, 괄호 안에 다른 차분이란걸 구분할 수 있는 숫자를 넣어 주세요. *곡 제목은 인터넷 랭킹의 제목을 그대로 복사해서 표기합니다. 만약 위키텍스트의 [], <>인식 문제가 발생할 경우, ()로 치환해 주세요. *한자는 우선순위를 잘 모르는 상태라 우선 임의대로 나열했습니다. 틀린 점이 있다면 즉시 수정해주시길 부탁드립니다. ●1 *Bang Bang Dan Gan (9key EX) *CHERRY DOLL *colorbar (9key Insane) *constellation *DARK KNIGHT (EX) *ecstatic ghost party as Nightmare -9 EX- *eternal Rainbow POETISM *Fate (instrumental) (9-EX) *Genius of unexplored REALM *Haunted◆Halloween *Hyper Prism (9 Hyper) *L9 *La nuit de la poupe'e *llwpfi ffynillewr *moonlife (9key Insane) *my love, the world *neq_neq *Never Alone (9key) (Insane) *Po Po Po-Pi-Po *Pompeii (9key Insane) *Snow Days *Tangerine Passport *TRAGIC STOMPING MACHINE (9 EX) *Un castello spinoso *Valhalla (9key Hyper) *WAYLAID (9key EX) *Y/N -9key Insane- *Yakumo ))JOINT STRUGGLE *イノセント・マインド *ハルカ カナタ *ピアノ協奏曲第1番 月光条例 (PMS EX) *八月絵日記 (下旬) 九鍵盤 *黯 *恋情Tuesday ●2 *◆～ラピ*クエスト～ 旅立ち (えくすとら) *A gratitude... (9button ex) *Arcadia *Beatrice *condol del destino *Debut (9key Insane) *DeepBlue *DENGEKI Tube (9key Hyper) *happy century *HAPPY☆LUCKY☆BABY -EX- *Hello! I am dempa! *Jack-the-Ripper◆ *JUMPERやらせろ *Leonids *May be able to fly (9buttons EX) *My ANTHEM *Name of oath *rainy beauty *So true... (Club mix) *story of dreamers *To you (너에게) (9 EX) *WagWag *Wonder World! *エゴクラッシュ *子午線戯曲 *少女の舞葬 *蒼天の彼方 *戦姫 -Senki- *沈めよ、暗黒竜。 (pms edit) *白の魔法の光 *豊穣の都 プロウシア (Ex) *恍惚之宴 *人形楽団　 ～ Puppet Ensemble ・∀・ ～ ●3 *0831 *100% ACID FORCE *1943海戦ツアー *★So SweeT LittlE HearT★ *Absurd Gaff *Camel (9key Insane) *ERIS (taqumi feat. 紺野聖) *ERIS (Grand Thaw) *Fight in the field　 ～草原の孤狼～ *Genius of unexplored REALM *Homesick Pt.7716 (EX) *Ice flower Fire butterfly (9 EX) *Ich mochte doppelte Lizenzgebuhren *isolato *ISTHAR *Joker *KERA-MA-GO (Chris 2008 TM2 Version) *milktea-colored*memories *nativeFaith -風雨ニ負ケズ- *P-ChicK-ParK (・◇・) *Party 4U "holy nite mix" *prohibition of world *SHOOT MY BROKEN DISCO -9key Insane- *TAKE ME TO THE MOON *Utopiangela -Lutie's Christmas Cartoon Remix- *world is Vanishing -Hope blooms in black hole- *なついろ アーチ *ぱれっと *ひつぎとふたご *ドリームグライダー *紅月夜想　 ～Scarlet Nocturne～ *翠蜜蝶 *雪姫 *妖晶零弐 (9key Ex) *闘気に満ちた草原 *妹が愛を込めて作った音楽 ●4 *／^o^＼ *2 steps toward (Happy Step-Mix) *Aeventyr (EX) *binary rendezvous -9keys EX- *Caixa D' Aqua *E.le_G *edge of the universe *Fragment -KP Re:Style- *FREEZING FLOWERET *good night,jewel. *Heart To Heart -collect sky blue- *milky round night *moon spark vortex *More Selfish -9key EX- *L99 *Schur's Theorem (HYPER) *The world is bliss (BMS edit) *ひだまりエクスプレス (9keys EX) *ほしぞらたんけんたい *ケルティックトラベラー -9EX- *ハルカ　カナタ *ホログラムガール (EX) *十十日月 *猫騎士の剣舞 *雪の下のこどもたち *秋華収穫 *恋月桜花 -AS- *飛べ！改造竜！ *歪んだ神 (9BUTTON EX) *弦月の猫 -にゃんでれら- ●5 *Dear Beethoven *DevilBlade -Dead End- *Dumbass *ETERNAL DRAIN *Flesvelka *FREEDOM DiVE (EX) *Going On (9BUTTON EX) *GRANDMASTER : IMPOSSIBLE *hegry sover *HE is an Energizer (9keys Insane) *Pokemon battle imaging - No.2 *Sky Cave *SunnyShinyRing -9keys- *Tiny First *Utopiangela (Cartoon Channel 203) *XRATE28 *Yakumo ))JOINT STRUGGLE *ZEUS *にじいろクレヨン *シルヴィ (EX) *ミルクティーラバーズ (EX) *雨月籠歌 *季節外れの赤とんぼ (2011 spring cover) *虚像の迷宮 *黒猫円舞曲 *地球塔デヴォーション (9BUTTON EX) *月と狼と砂糖菓子 *手招 *平静と憤怒の狭間にて (EX) ●6 *Active Wind (remix - すごくアクティブな譜面) *Bang Bang Dan Gan (9key Insane) *BNoHigeki (9key Hyper) *comic magic *conflict (9key EX) *DESTINY - EX - *Heart To Heart -collect sky blue- *Lace Queen *Lycoris *Nigrette *Pangaea *Papillon (9key EX) *The SunLight *Tranberry Pie Factory (9EX) *Vacant Between You and Me *WAYLAID (9key INSANE) *おわりのうた *とらでぃす べるみゃす *ゆめいろの流れ星 *スペクトラム *パーティーのはじまりだ！ *ピカチュウのサマービーチ (PLUS) *恐鳥 *組曲「パピルス・アドヴェンチュア」 (Overture～Paprika and Orange～Arms and the man～Grand Finale～Mind) *軍姫蜿蜒タル水銀 *精霊幻想 *舞姫 ～buki～　 (9key EX) *性的猟奇的無意味 (9key_5) ●7 *1943海戦ツアー *Age of Mythology *Black Lair (9BUTTON EX) *CODE-S -Symphonic system- (EX) *DANCE & (wish me a) MERRY CHRISTMAS! *DRAGONLADY (9key Insane) *End Time *get up in face yours (tm mix) *milktea-colored*memories *My favorite shoes *NEXT STAGE!! *Remilia2060 *Shift -for Diva- *TECH CHAIN（←内輪ネタ） *veiled altar *ポケットモンスター ブラック・ホワイト 四天王戦 *英雄 ～氷の妖精のお話～ *幸色キャンバス -hyper- *白の魔法の光 *旅しらべ *猫騎士の剣舞 *天国か地獄 *水晶世界 ～Fracture～ (EX) ●8 *Σ＜∽ﾟ大フ *Adamantite (9key Insane) *Beatrice *DESIRE DRIVE (LLS HARDCORE REMIX) *ERIS *eth剣 *IRREPLACEBLE THINGS *Little Little Jodel (9EX) *MANIERA (HYPER) *Mirage Garden (Mirage) *Papillon (9key Insane) *Pokemon battle imaging - No.2 *Snow Flower (icicle fairy remix) (9 EX) *SOLROS (HYPER) *sterminio *Valhalla (9key EX) *volcanic *Wasabi (9BUTTON 激辛) *Xecus *ねぇ？メイドさんはみんな忠実だと思う？ *さようなら、いままで魚をありがとう (9BUTTON 人生、宇宙、すべての答え) *キメラ *ピアノ協奏曲第１番"蠍火"（なんでも吸い込むピンク色のための） *亡き王女の為のセプテット -EX- *妹様は彼女なのだっ！ *音速的兄貴 *祭月 -三歩壊廃- *春の湊に *白黒神楽煩悩七百七十七ツ之法則 ●9 *0x00000000 *Adansonia (9BUTTON Rio+20) *adolescent person *Auston (9BUTTONS_EXTRA) *Candy & Baguette (9key EX) *clutch *Constant (EX) *Goya (118) *Halcyon *Imperishable Night 2006 *lest (9-EX) *Pokemon battle imaging - No.2 *prohibition of world *Schur's Theorem (EX) *SunnyShinyRing *SunSetStars *veiled altar *おにコア *音楽（なんでも吸い込むピンク色のための） *着物姿のアリス *旅しらべ ●10 *1943海戦ツアー *AVALON (PMS EX) *ephemera (9HYPER) *Heart to Evolve (EX) *Hypnos (EX) *Ice flower Fire butterfly (9 insane) *Joker *LIKE A WIND *Lucifuge Rofocale *M-A *My ANTHEM *Neurotoxin (9key Insane) *Parousia (9BUTTON EX) *prohibition of world *Retroactive Rain (EX) *Shift -for Diva- *Tezcatl *volcanic *アイーシャの剣 Forcing breakthrough -日向之興里- *恐鳥 *弦月の猫 (9keys ex) *そらいろ散歩道 -sunny starry carnival- ●11 *★LittlE HearTs★ *flowers *Free Hand zero *HAEREQUIN (9BUTTON EX) *Mirage Garden (Garden) *nativeFaith *SOLROS (EX) *THANATOS *Witch on The Cake *エゴクラッシュ *キメラ *彼女の言い分 -ﾋﾟｺﾋﾟｺedit- *祭月 *水晶世界 ～Fracture～ *硬核機動 (9keys EX) ●12 *Auston (9BUTTONS_EXTREME) *conflict (9key Insane) *Flesvelka *FREEDOM DiVE Y *Freja *MANIERA (EX) *Resurrection Spell *The Lady Is A Trump (9BUTTON EX) *Valhalla (9key Insane) *黯 ●13 *「崇めよ　魔王竜」 *BNoHigeki (9key EX) *GO! GO! MANIAC -nrg mix- *good night,jewel. *Joker *あめふりこねこ (9KEY EX) *サウザンテイルズ *パーティーのはじまりだ！ *黯 *音楽（なんでも吸い込むピンク色のための） *精霊幻想 *地球塔デヴォーション *恍惚之宴 ●14 *ephemera (9EX) *good night,jewel. *Leonids -Quintessence- *Schur's Theorem (?!??!) *ねぇ？メイドさんはみんな忠実だと思う？ *アズール リミックス (9KEYS-EX) *ゴフェルの木棺 *トココ21 ●15 *DENGEKI Tube (9key EX) *MANIERA (多人数向け) *marginated *Offline *Pursuit Of Outer Space *The Lamia 170 ●16 *サーカス・ギャロップ -EX- *彼女の言い分 -ﾋﾟｺﾋﾟｺedit- *虚像の迷宮 ●(^^) *Ascension to Heaven (+) *DENGEKI Tube (9key Insane) *FREEDOM DiVE Y *Love & Justice *smelling of mud *volcanic